A group of scientists from Siemens Industrial Automation, Inc., Madison, WI (James Phillips, James Fait, Manfred Schuster and Robert Sparks) brought their commercial "SMART" CCD detector system to SSRL for experiments on BL1-SAD. This system incorporates a CCD detector with a sensitive area of 64 mm x 64 mm, a three-circle diffractometer (with a fixed X-axis), and complete data acquisition and processing software. The system was used to collect data from a number of different proteins during the ten days at SSRL, including h-2 luciferase provided by Ivan Rayment of the University of Wisconsin, met-myoglobin provided by Joel Berendzen of LANL, the bacterial protein thaumitin provided by Lawrence Delucas of the University of Alabama at Birmingham, a Ho derivative of man-nose binding protein supplied by William Weis at Stanford, and insectacyan. The CCD system is very well constructed and the software package is straightforward and easy to use.